Lo que siento en verdad
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Ruki no se da cuenta de que sus pensamientos no van de la mano con sus sentimientos y acciones, pero Ryou no desistirá hasta lograr lo que se propone. ¿Podrá Ruki acabar con su confusión por cuenta propia o necesitará la ayuda de alguien más?
1. Hojas de Otoño

Saludos a la comunidad de Digimon y a quien quiera que se pase por aquí!

Quería publicar este fic hace tanto tiempo... Esta idea surgió hace poco más de un año, pueden creerlo? Pero la inspiración y las ideas siempre me abandonaban y tuve que dejarlo en stand-by... hasta hace un par de días, que leí un genialoso fanfic de Hikari Blossom y conseguí inspirarme para continuarla después de mucho tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias a ti! ^^

Este es tan solo el primer capítulo. No sé cuántos más tendrá, pero calculo que no menos de cinco.

La historia mezclará distintos géneros, pero como esta página no permite colocar más de dos, tendré que decir aquí mismo que tendrá humor, romance, drama, amistad, y un poco de angst. Y si se puede considerar como ciencia ficción el hecho de que aparezcan los digimon acompañantes de los protagonistas, pues incluyan este género también xD

**Nota:** Me fascina la astrología. Según sé, Ruki es Aries (y pucha que le queda bien, ya que es muy competitiva, obstinada y, aunque no lo crean, infantil), y al analizar la personalidad de Ryou me di cuenta de que el signo que mejor encajaba con él era Libra. En caso de que alguien no esté de acuerdo con ello y piense que le viene mejor otro signo zodiacal, lo lamento, pero no cambiaré su signo por nada del mundo ^^ Oh, y también les inventé un signo zodiacal a los demás personajes. Más adelante los revelaré.

* * *

Era una fría mañana de Octubre cuando Makino Ruki caminaba por la acera revestida de hojas cobrizas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme blanco y gris de su escuela, un par de medias negras y una larga bufanda blanca que le cubría de la nariz al cuello. Una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro mientras la acompañaba, únicamente, el sonido de sus pasos en la acera solitaria, hasta que…

—¡Ruki! —pronunció un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y piel bronceada que trataba de alcanzarla— ¡Rukiiiii!

Al oír aquella inconfundible voz, la chica no tuvo más opción que detener su marcha. Cuando las pisadas del chico le indicaron que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, dio media vuelta y se saludaron. Acto seguido le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

—Sí —respondió—, probablemente me dedicaré a estudiar, ¿por qué?

—Vaya —suspiró notoriamente decepcionado—… quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero si estás ocupada…

_"¿Cumpleaños?... _—repitió en su mente— _Es verdad… el cumpleaños de Ryou es este mes…_

—Esto… solo por curiosidad ¿a qué hora comienza? —inquirió.

—A las tres de la tarde.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso —dijo con cierta timidez—… podría hacer una excepción ese día.

Ryou la observó durante unos segundos con una leve expresión de desconcierto. Finalmente, soltó una pequeña risa y dijo:

—¿Así que estás dispuesta a posponer tus planes de estudio por mí?

—¿Pero qué…?

Ruki se sonrojó por aquel comentario, pero Ryou no pudo notarlo gracias a la bufanda que ella llevaba puesta.

—¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas! —soltó con cierto nerviosismo e hizo una pausa— ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué fastidioso puedes llegar a ser! —le espetó antes de girar sobre sus pasos y alejarse de él echando humos.

—¿Eh? ¡Ruki! —la llamó, esta vez sin ir tras ella— ¡Rukiiiiiiiii! —pero no recibió una respuesta de su parte. Observándola mientras caminaba apresurada, reprimió una carcajada y pensó:

_"Se ve tan linda cuando se enoja…_

* * *

"_Odio que Ryou haga esos comentarios _—pensó la chica de ojos lila cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos de su escuela.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa clase de cosas? Era realmente vergonzoso. Y no es que le desagradara aquel chico; después de todo, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a llevarse bien con él y ya llevaban dos años de amistad. Pero es que el sentido común de Ryou brillaba por su ausencia en las peores situaciones, partiendo por la vez en que tuvo un terrible arranque de caballerosidad y quiso escoltarla hasta la entrada principal de su escuela. Aún podía recordar con claridad los murmullos y las preguntas que le hacían sus curiosas compañeras de clase:

—¿Y ese chico quién es, Makino-san?

—Es muy guapo…

—¿Es tu novio?

—¿De dónde sacaron eso? —respondió ella, sumamente molesta— ¡No lo conozco!

—¡Ruki! ¡Espera!

—¡Te está llamando por tu primer nombre!

—¿De verdad no lo conoces?

—¡LES DIGO QUE NO! —vociferó, avergonzada a más no poder— ¡Y TÚ, ESTÚPIDO, DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

"_Solo espero que no vuelva a seguirme hasta la escuela _—pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación—_. Aunque no creo que lo haga después de que lo golpeé con mi maletín_— recordó—_, le dejé un enorme chichón en la cabeza _—rió por lo bajo.

Habiéndose colocado frente a su casillero, se dispuso a cambiar su calzado antes de dirigirse hacia el aula de clases.

En el fondo, sabía que Ryou le caía de maravilla, aunque no fuera capaz de demostrarlo.

* * *

Akiyama Ryou llevaba año y medio viviendo en Tokyo. Por asuntos relacionados con el trabajo de su padre, toda su familia tuvo que dejar Kyuushuu para mudarse al sector de Shinjuku. Ahora asistía a una prestigiosa escuela en la cual estaba becado gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones.

"_Espero que Ruki asista a mi fiesta _—pensó alegremente mientras abría la puerta de su casillero, y no le sorprendió encontrarse con una nueva carta de amor—_… Otra vez _—suspiró mientras toda la alegría se esfumaba de su rostro. Cogió la nota y observó el nombre del remitente—_. Detesto tener que lastimar a otra chica, pero creo que no me queda otra…_

Cada cierto tiempo, Ryou recibía cartas de admiradoras secretas. Él leía cada una de éstas sin excepción, ya que muchas chicas pedían reunirse con él en privado utilizando este método. Así había sido todo este tiempo: desde que llegó a la escuela se convirtió en uno de los chicos más populares y, una tras otra, las chicas que caían rendidas a sus pies y corrían a confesársele eran rechazadas.

Cerró su casillero pensando en que debía hacer lo correcto. A pesar de todas las veces que había tenido que hacer lo mismo, no pensaba dejar a una chica sin respuesta.

"_Pero hacer lo correcto puede ser doloroso…_

* * *

—¡Me gustas! —soltó repentinamente una linda chica de cabello violeta oscuro mientras hacía una reverencia— Sé que muchas chicas se te han declarado antes que yo, ¡pero puedo asegurarte que soy diferente!

Ryou solo pudo permanecer en silencio, observándola con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Me has gustado desde hace mucho —prosiguió con una nota de nerviosismo en la voz—. Puede parecer extraño que diga esto siendo que nunca antes hemos hablado, pero he estado observándote —explicó—. Desde que te vi en una de las prácticas del club de _kendo_ quedé impresionada. También he visto lo amable que eres con los demás y…

—Decías que tu apellido era Kaname —la interrumpió—, ¿no es así?

—Esto… sí —asintió—. Soy Kaname Shizuna de la clase 1-E.

—Kaname-san —tomó aire para luego exhalar profundamente—… lo siento. No puedo estar contigo —declaró—, pero eres una linda chica y estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponderte —le sonrió con amabilidad—. Muchos ánimos. _Bye bye._

Justo cuando Ryou se disponía a marcharse de allí, ella lo llamó:

—¡Akiyama-kun!

Él volteó a verla. La chica se había incorporado.

—No quiero ser descortés, pero —dudó unos segundos antes de hacer su pregunta— ¿estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?

Ryou suspiró.

—No. No lo estoy.

—Entonces ¿por qué me rechazas?

—Porque hay una chica que me gusta —respondió sin vacilar.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con tristeza y bajó la mirada colocando una mano cerrada sobre su pecho.

—Entiendo. Ella es la más importante para ti, ¿verdad?

—Así es…

—En ese caso… mucha suerte con ella. Si te gusta tanto, debe de ser una persona maravillosa.

Aquellas palabras enternecieron a Ryou. Era la primera vez que una chica le decía algo como eso incluso después de haber sido rechazada por él.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Akiyama-kun, por ser tan amable. Espero que mi pregunta no te haya incomodado.

—En lo absoluto —le sonrió.

* * *

Era el luchador estrella del club de _kendo_, tenía montones de admiradoras y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Pero ¿de qué servía todo esto si no podía utilizarlo para conquistar a la chica que le quitaba el sueño?

Habían pasado los años y Ryou aún no sabía cómo conseguir que ella lo viera con otros ojos. Sabía que Ruki tenía mal carácter, pero era muy tímida en el fondo y le costaba un mundo abrirse con los demás. Pero si Takato, Jenrya, Juri y Renamon habían logrado que se abriera con ellos, ¿por qué él no? ¿Acaso había algún problema con él?… ¿Pero cuál podría ser? Siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso cuando se mostró arisca y malagradecida en el pasado.

Ciertamente, había hecho grandes avances: en comparación al trato que recibía de su parte desde que se encontraron en el Mundo Digital, ahora se llevaban realmente bien, pero eso no era suficiente: Ryou quería convertirla en su novia.

_"Sé que ella no me ve de esa manera, pero… no puedo rendirme _—pensó mientras veía a través del ventanal de su sala de estar cómo caían lentamente las hojas de otoño.

Estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría a una chica como ella, porque ¿quién más podría resultar tan encantadoramente gruñona como Makino Ruki, esa chica que alguna vez fue nombrada la _Digimon Queen_ y que ayudó a salvar al mundo entero de una feroz amenaza digital?

Sabía que ella era única en el mundo y, precisamente por eso, no era capaz de tirar la toalla.

_ "Algún día dirás que me quieres… y ese día seré el chico más feliz de la Tierra._


	2. Resignación

Pero qué es esto? Un milagro del señor?

OH, SÍ, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! NO ES PRODUCTO DE SU IMAGINACIÓN! ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO!

Tenía tantas ganas de seguir esta historia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo! Así que aproveché el hecho de que la inspiración me asaltó ayer mientras trabajaba (sí, mi lugar de trabajo es bastante relajado, lo que me da tiempo tiempo de escribir un poco cuando no tenemos clientes xD) y TACHÁAAAAN!

Me disculpo con ArizKnight1994, ya que la hice esperar mucho siendo que me imploró continuarla TwT Espero que el capítulo no esté muy denso y todos puedan disfrutarlo.

* * *

—Mamáaaa, ¿para qué cambiamos de compañía de cable?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió su madre desde un cuarto cercano.

—¡Porque no hay un solo canal que valga la pena! ¿Puedes creer que tenemos "El Canal del Golf"? ¡Es estúpido!

—Pero puedes ver otros, Ruki —sugirió su abuela desde otra habitación mientras navegaba por Internet en su computadora.

—¿No acabo de decir que no hay canales que valgan la pena? —suspiró— Qué asco de programación —masculló—. Ciento cincuenta canales de pura basura…

Resignada, apagó el televisor y se incorporó.

—Renamon —fue lo único que tuvo que pronunciar para que su compañera digimon apareciese a su lado—, salgamos.

—Sí.

* * *

La temperatura había aumentado ligeramente desde esa mañana, aunque soplaba un viento frío.

—Debo decir que yo tampoco comprendo cómo los seres humanos se divierten viendo la televisión —comentó Renamon.

—Ajá —asintió Ruki, quien se había quitado el uniforme escolar antes de salir de casa y ahora llevaba un abrigo azul y unas botas negras. Desde que comenzó su aventura en el Mundo Digital junto a los demás, su cabello había crecido bastante y ya no solía amarrarlo, sino que lo dejaba caer cuan largo era sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Se creó un breve silencio entre ambas hasta que Renamon decidió hablar:

—Ruki.

—¿Eh?

—Te he notado algo extraña desde que llegaste de la escuela. ¿Ocurrió algo hoy?

La chica guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder:

—Ryou me invitó a su cumpleaños y… no sé qué regalarle —se excusó con una verdad a medias.

—Eso significa que piensas ir —asumió. Su _tamer_ asintió con la cabeza—. Y pensar que antes decías que las fiestas de cumpleaños eran aburridas.

—Sí… supongo que fue por Takato que cambié de opinión.

"_Takato…_

Ese era el nombre de su mejor amigo. Takato, ese muchacho que le tuvo paciencia desde el momento en que se conocieron, ese que siempre sonreía inocentemente, ese que era capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer sin ningún esfuerzo y le había enseñado a ver el mundo de otra manera.

Había transcurrido un año desde que consiguió descifrar sus propios sentimientos, aunque ya no sabía si sentía lo mismo que antes.

No sabría decir cuándo comenzó a fijarse en Takato, pero el día que lo descubrió se sintió muy extraña. Nunca antes le había gustado un chico, ya que pensaba que todos eran tontos e inmaduros. Y aunque conociese algunos más maduros que él —como Jenrya, por ejemplo—, este chico de cabellos castaños tenía algo especial. ¿Sería que él tenía la pureza que a ella le faltaba? Él siempre era abierto y sincero, mientras que ella se cerraba a los demás y muchas veces le costaba ser amable, ya que solía desconfiar del resto.

Ella quería ser más como Takato, aunque estaba segura de que jamás lo lograría.

—Ruki —pronunció la digimon zorro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba diciendo que podrías regalarle algo que le haga falta.

Era una buena idea, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en el regalo de Ryou. En ese preciso instante no se sentía capaz de pensar con claridad.

—Gracias, Renamon… pero ahora necesito estar sola.

La digimon asintió sin decir una sola palabra y desapareció.

Ruki tomó asiento en una banca del parque que se hallaba cerca de su casa. Observó a las personas que paseaban a sus perros y recordó las veces que se había reunido junto a sus amigos y sus respectivos digimon.

Después de reabrir el portal y conseguir que sus compañeros digitales regresaran al mundo real, Ruki fue la chica más feliz del mundo: no haber visto a su compañera durante cuatro meses fue desgarrador tanto para ella como para los demás chicos. Aquella experiencia le ayudó a comprender lo fácil que era perder a un ser querido y lo doloroso que esto podía llegar a ser.

Poco después reflexionó sobre sus propios sentimientos: Renamon, quien fue en un comienzo un artefacto de pelea, pasó a ser una amiga tan cercana como si se tratase de su hermana mayor. Ella siempre estaba allí para escucharla, para acompañarla en silencio e incluso para darle su espacio, tal y como había hecho hace un momento.

Por otro lado, lo que sentía por Takato —quien era un chico que, en un comienzo, no significaba nada para ella— no era lo mismo que sentía por sus demás amigos. Sentía la extraña necesidad de saber cómo se encontraba, y si no lo veía por un par de días comenzaba a extrañarlo demasiado. Entonces pensó "¿por qué esto no me ocurre con Renamon?" y aquella noticia, desconocida incluso para ella hasta ese entonces, cayó sobre su cabeza como una enorme losa.

_"Me gusta. Takato me gusta._

En un comienzo no quiso admitirlo. En primer lugar, Takato era casi como una niña: tierno, sensible y lloraba con facilidad. Incluso sus expresiones y ademanes recordaban a los de una chica, ¿cómo podía gustarle alguien tan poco masculino?

_ "¿Quizá porque yo misma soy muy poco femenina? Aún así, terminar fijándome en él…_

Pensó que no le ocurría lo mismo con Jenrya y Ryou, mucho menos con Hirokazu y Kenta, y que no podía ser otra la respuesta.

Y, en segundo lugar… estaba Juri.

Takato pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Ambos habían conseguido entrar a la misma escuela que Hirokazu y Kenta, mientras que Ruki asistía a una prestigiosa escuela solo para chicas. Ya no veía tan seguido a sus amigos como antes, pero pensar en que Juri podía pasar más tiempo con ese chico no le provocaba celos. Muchas veces los había visto salir juntos, y la auténtica felicidad que fue capaz de captar en el rostro de Takato le dejaba más que claro que la dueña de sus pensamientos era esa sonriente chica de cabellos castaños.

"_Takato, eres un libro abierto _—pensaba Ruki cada vez que observaba aquella escena.

Como ya conocía los sentimientos del chico que le gustaba, se había resignado por completo. La verdad era que nunca tuvo esperanzas en cambiar su relación, e incluso prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así para siempre.

Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el momento en que Juri le contó lo que sentía…

—Me gusta Takato-kun— dijo Juri con la mirada puesta en el cielo. Ruki se había quedado de piedra

—¿Dijiste… Takato? —repitió su nombre sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Sí —asintió, esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos—, me gusta mucho.

No había ni un solo atisbo de vacilación en la mirada de Juri. Esto provocó que Ruki se sintiera como una estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Era más que obvio y, aún así, nunca se percató de ello. Todas las veces que la había visto mirando el cielo con expresión soñadora o sonriendo sin razón aparente… debía de estar pensando en él.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Sí?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo… te gusta?

Juri meditó su respuesta unos instantes.

—Cuando desperté de mi trance en la burbuja de D-Reaper —respondió—. No sabría bien cómo explicarlo, pero, a pesar de la desesperación que sentía en ese momento, solo podía pensar en Takato-kun. Leomon ya no estaba para protegerme, y aunque sabía que tú, Jenrya-kun y los demás eran muy valientes, quería que él… y solo él me rescatara.

—Ya veo —murmuró la chica pelirroja.

—Por eso —dijo con un intenso brillo en los ojos— ¡haré todo lo posible para convertirme en la novia de Takato-kun!

Ruki se quedó muda. Algo dentro de ella se había roto. Desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. Si todo lo que le había dicho Juri era cierto, no quedaba nada más por hacer.

—Gracias por contarme esto, Juri. Me alegra saber que confías en mí.

—Claro que confío en ti —sonrió—, después de todo, somos muy buenas amigas.

Ruki bajó la mirada, emanando un aura sombría.

—Me voy.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó, comenzando a preocuparse.

—No es necesario. Solo olvidé que tenía algo que hacer.

—Está bien… entonces, ¡nos vemos! —sonrió mientras le hacía señas con una mano.

—Hasta luego —se despidió sin mirar atrás.

Después de ese incidente se sintió tan mal que tuvo que regresar a su casa y, tras haber llegado a su habitación, se encogió en una esquina, rodeó sus rodillas con ambos brazos y permaneció así durante horas.

—Ahora sí que no vale la pena hacer nada —se dijo a sí misma esa vez, completamente convencida de sus palabras, y no había cambiado de parecer desde entonces.

Sin embargo, algo estaba empezando a cambiar en su interior, pero no era capaz de percibirlo: algo relacionado con unos ojos azul intenso y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Ryou también era un caso. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, y la misma Ruki sabía que no era una mala persona.

"_Pero…_

Ese chico la confundía.

¿Por qué le sonreía tanto? ¿Por qué era amable con ella incluso cuando se comportaba como una antipática? ¿Por qué le tenía tanta paciencia? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan interesado en ella? ¿Por qué siempre la miraba de esa manera tan…?

"_¿… Cautivadora?_

—¿¡Pero qué demonios…?!

Y lo peor de todo: ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en él?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —se repitió a sí misma— ¡No hay manera de que…!

_"… De que pueda gustarme Ryou_ —concluyó mentalmente. Acto seguido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior y agarró su cabello con fuerza.

—¡No es así! ¡No me gusta ese tarado! ¡No me gusta ni un poco! ¡Nada! ¡NADA!

De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo extraña que se estaba comportando y echó una mirada a su alrededor. Ya había comenzado a oscurecer y no había nadie cerca, lo cual significó un alivio para ella al haber evitado hacer el ridículo frente a otros.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas —se dijo mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. De esta manera, decidió regresar a casa y resolver unos ejercicios de matemáticas que tenía pendientes. El estudio era una buena forma de mantener alejados los pensamientos desagradables.

* * *

**Nota:** En caso de que no hayan visto la segunda película de Tamers, esta tiene lugar 6 meses después de que los niños elegidos viajan al mundo digital en octubre del año 2001, o sea, transcurre a finales de marzo de 2002. En la película vemos claramente cómo están todos los _tamers _junto a sus compañeros digimon, así que no me traten de loca por ser una de las pocas personas del fandom que incluye a los digimon correspondientes en un fanfic xD No los hice volver de la nada, ok?

Y para ubicarlos en la línea temporal, este fic estaría transcurriendo en octubre de 2003 (lo siento si solo logro confundirlos más con las fechas T.T)

Tampoco me maten por confundir a la pobre Ruki. Les puedo jurar y re-jurar que a ella le gustaba Takato (tengo evidencias, incluso de los drama CD!)

Saludos!


End file.
